Yo-Check-YA!
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: A new girl enters Ryonan high and becomes the assistant manager. Read to find out more.
1. Default Chapter

I'm not a great fan of Aida Hikoichi, but I have yet to see a Hikoichi based fic. So I'm writing one to add to the record. I seem to be writing a lot of fics about the not so liked characters. Hey, I'm the one who wrote a Rukawa bash fic, an Akagi fic and magic based SD fic, so sue me if you think I'm weird, it's just the way I am.  
  
Anyway, this fic takes place a year after the show, which means that Sendoh and Koshino are in their third year and Hikoichi is in his second. Basically, as the new first years join the team, a girl signs up as assistant team manager. She happens to be exactly like Hikoichi. Always checking up on things and supporting the weirdest people. She's methodical and tactical, a great asset to the team when it comes to seeing through plays and coming up with new ones to adjust the game to their speed. But will poor Hikoichi feel left out when all the attention goes to the new girl? P/s I know that the names will sound very familiar to some of you, but don't leak it out okay? ^_~  
  
Yo-Check Ya!  
  
*Pant, pant*  
  
Hikoichi raced towards the gym and was for once, later then everyone else. Except Sendoh that is. Everyone turned towards the door to see their panting team manager trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Ne, Hikoichi-kun, late eh? First time," said Koshino, tossing a ball effortlessly through the hoop. He had nearly not recognized the Ryonan team manager, for over the year end break, Hikoichi had grown and matured a little, little, bit and was looking more like a basketball player. He was taller now, and looked better to. But he still had his `Yo-check ya!' habit.  
  
Hikoichi nodded and tried to catch his breath as he replied, "Ha...hai sempai. Demo, I was late because I had to take a retest for my physics."  
  
"Yare, yare. How many newcomers will there be later?" asked Koshino. Hikoichi looked at his scribble filled book and said, "Fifteen."  
  
"Sixteen." Turning to look, Hikoichi realized that it was his sensei, coach Taoka who spoke. He continued saying, "Someone has applied for the post of assistant manager and I agreed to it." Turning to Hikoichi he said, "We will be needing all the players we have this year, so I want to see you training with your sempais and juniors this year Hikoichi, let the assistant manager take over most of your duties okay?"  
  
Nodding, Hikoichi replied, "Hai sensei. Demo, who is the assistant manager? Do we know him?" Taoka smiled and said, "You'll find out who it is in a little while. Both coach Anzai and Takato agree that this new manger will be a great asset to the team, that is why I agreed to the post of assistant manager."  
  
Hikoichi was about to ask some more questions when Sendoh ran into the gym.  
  
"Ne, Sensei, gomen, demo..." Taoka sensei waved his hand and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Never mind Sendoh. Just get to practice." The ever-smiling star of the Ryonan team smiled and nodded saying, "Hai." Turning back to the rest of the team, he shouted, "I want you to do fifty laps around the court NOW!"  
  
"HAI!" shouted everyone as they scrambled to their feet.  
  
Later...  
  
"Sendoh, pass!" shouted Koshino as he caught up with his teammate. Sendoh smirked and passed the ball to his friend who in turn ran up and shot a rebound shot, which Sendoh turned into an alley-oop. Then as he landed just outside the court...  
  
*CRASH! *  
  
Sendoh landed neatly outside the court and was stunned when he was hit by something. Turning to look, he realized that a girl had crashed into him.  
  
A small sized girl sat on the court stunned as Sendoh looked down at her. Everyone face vaulted when the first words that came out of her mouth was, "SUGOI! Sugoi, sugoi, SUGOI!"  
  
She stared up at Sendoh in wonder and awe as everyone else either slapped their foreheads or sweat-dropped. The words, "Not another one," could be seen in thought bubbles above their heads. Sendoh merely raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders before turning away as the girl got up and dusted herself off.  
  
She wasn't exactly a beauty. She was, well, short, even shorter, much shorter then Hikoichi to be exact and was very small, very, very small, yes, smaller then Hikoichi. Her dark chestnut colored hair was done up into two somewhat long, messy braids. She wore big classical, red tinted round glasses and had a freckled face. Her eyes were big and round and she looked like a grade school student.  
  
She wore a big smile on her face as she waved across the court to Coach Taoka. She ran up to him smiling and said, "Gomen. Sorry I'm late, but I had to take the TATs before they would let me come here. You wouldn't believe how simple they were. The physics test was the simplest. All you had to do was find the velocity, and find the random speed and distance and the astrophysics was simple to. All you had to do was to explain why Gemini is at the position in the northern hemisphere and why..."  
  
"Okay, okay," said Coach Taoka, rubbing his temples, he was getting a headache just listening to her babble about the stars, and to think she was going to be a part of his team. This was going to be a long year, a very long year.  
  
Calling to the team, he said, "All right, everyone gather around!" and everyone scrambled to stand in a row in front of their coach.  
  
"I want the year ones to stand in a row, the rest of you can stand behind me." Then, as the year ones got into a row, Coach Taoka said, "all right, I want you to introduce yourselves by telling us your name, class, height, weight, the position that you played in J.H, which J.H you were from and what your hobbies are." Pointing to the first boy in the row from the left he said, "You first." And the introductions started.  
  
"My name is Kamiya Hikaru, class one ten. Height one-six eight, weight sixty-five kilos. Position, point guard. From Wacko junior high. Hobbies, playing basketball." Said the first boy.  
  
"Name, Ishida Hiro, class one six. Height one seven three, weight sixty-eight kilos. Position, small forward. Takeishi junior high. Hobbies, web page designing."  
  
"Hmm..." said Coach Taoka. This boy, he had an interest in. he was the MVP last year and was a very good catch.  
  
"My name is Yukishiro Soujiro. I'm one seven two point five, and weigh sixty-nine kilos. I played power forward in Takeishi J.H. My hobby is building and redefining model robots."  
  
And so the introductions went on until...  
  
The girl sat crossed legged on the floor, her books scattered around her as she worked furiously calculating something. The older players looked over her shoulder and watched in confusion as she scribbled furiously into her book. Then she felt someone nudge her. Looking up she realized that it was her turn to introduce herself.  
  
"Oh, so sorry," apologized the girl, "But I was working on some matrixes. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to hear about them. But it is so interesting. Anyway," she bounced up and faced them smiling before introducing herself.  
  
"My name is Shinomori Bairyn. I'm one five-five, and weigh thirty-five kilos. I didn't play basketball in junior high, because my junior high didn't have a girl's basketball team. But when I'm with my cousin, I usually play shooting guard. I kind of school hop because of my parents, but my last school was Sank I.C college of Science. My hobbies besides working out mathematical and scientific calculations are rollerblading, fencing, archery and martial arts as well as basketball. And I don't mind if you give me nicknames either. So feel free to call me what ever you please."  
  
"Is your cousin in senior high?" asked Sendoh. Bairyn nodded and Sendoh asked, "From where?" Bairyn tilted her head to the side and put her finger to the cheek thoughtfully and said, "I think he's from Shohoku."  
  
"Really?" said Sendoh, raising an eyebrow, "What is his name?" Bairyn beamed and said, "Hi-kun, I mean, Mitsui Hisashi. Rukawa's quite cool too, he plays with me sometimes when Hi-kun isn't able to."  
  
Hikoichi walked up to her and asked, "Exactly how old are you?" Bairyn smiled and answered, "I'm only fourteen. But I took the TATs so I don't have to do the last year of junior high and the first year of senior high. The TATs that I took just now were to see if I could jump to year three."  
  
"TATs?" asked Koshino.  
  
"TATs means Technically Advanced Tests," explained Bairyn, "according to the I.Q tests that they made me take, I have the average I.Q of an extremely intelligent student in the year three in senior high. I don't believe it, but..."  
  
"Chill," said Sendoh, "Relax, since you're here, you should relax. Anyway, this is a boy's team, so what are you doing here?" Bairyn grinned and pushed her glasses up, stuck her hand out and said, "I'm the new assistant team manager. It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hikoichi walked down the school hall to the gym; inwardly he sighed, looked at his book and silently recapped the series of events that had happened over the past six weeks.  
  
Five weeks ago, a fourteen year old with a super high I.Q joined the team as their assistant team manageress.  
  
Two weeks later, she officially took over the post of team manager and became the team manageress.  
  
A week after that, she came up with fifteen 'award-winning' plays that were so simple no one believed that they would work. But they did.  
  
Four days after that, she managed to convince coach Taoka to give them a three-day break from training.  
  
Five days ago, she re-planned their entire training sessions to ones that were easier and simpler that actually helped them to improve.  
  
Two days ago, she took on the training sessions all by herself. Impossible as it seemed, Bairyn had actually managed to convince coach Taoka to a short break from team training and go for a short holiday, with the promise that the team would get better.  
  
Two days ago, the team was still practicing their old routine.  
  
Five days ago, they started the new routine, which may ultimately kill them.  
  
Today, they were going to start the second part of their training, which was a match against Shoyo.  
  
How Bairyn managed to convince the Shoyo's to play a training match against them was still a mystery to them. Still, it would be interesting. Fujima Kenji was still the playing coach of the Shoyo B.C and Hanagata, according to Bairyn, would be coming back to help with the match.  
  
Today would be Hikoichi's first time on court as a starting member. He hoped that it would all go smoothly. But since Shoyo was the fourth seed in the Kanagawa prefecture and Ryonan was third, he didn't doubt that they couldn't win, but since Uozumi was no longer with them, they might have a problem with the rebounds. Since the Shoyo's were known mostly for their height, the rebounds could prove to be a problem.  
  
Hikoichi walked to the courts immersed in his thoughts. He seldom got to do much out of school time because he spent so much time practicing. Still, he hoped that Bairyn had collected information about the new players just the way he would have.  
  
Speaking of which, or rather thinking, Bairyn was nothing like himself. He was always running all over the place trying to get more information and always getting scolded by his seniors, not that he minded, mind you, just that he felt funny that for a change he was the one who could, would shout and scold his juniors if he wanted, but for some funny reason, although, his seniors had stopped scolding him and all that, he was still constantly being bullied by his juniors and always had to depend on Sendoh or Koshino to save him.  
  
Hikoichi tapped his pencil against his chin thoughtfully as he ran through Bairyn's training plan. None of them had the exact same training plan. Though they still did the basic training together, Bairyn had come up with training plans for each specific player. And she knew how to play up to each of them.  
  
For example, she knew that Fukuda liked to be praised and hated to be criticized. So what she did was that instead of criticizing him, she would suggest different ways of doing the moves that he was doing wrong and made sure that she never left him out of anything. She also knew that some of the first years had either little or no experience on the court and had forced them to be on the starting them. That was basically the reason that he was on the starting team as well. Her reason was that she wanted all of them to gain some court experience and gain some confidence.  
  
Sendoh and Koshino, being captain and vice captain worked closely with Bairyn most of the time and usually left everything to her. Just before he had given up his post as team manager and joined the team as an official player, Sendoh and Koshino were already confiding in Bairyn more then they were in him. She obviously had more of their trust in such matters than he did, but it did not matter because he was now a team member and was more important than her in a lot of ways.  
  
As he neared the gym, Hikoichi heard voices coming from the other hallway, being curious, he wanted to investigate, but then he looked at his watch and realized that the match was about to start and chose to ran off instead, in the direction of the gym.  
  
Hikoichi listened intently as Bairyn ran over the plays for the last time.  
  
Basically, it would start with Hikoichi, Ishida, Yukishiro, Kamiya and Shiakusu, another year one on the starting team. In the second quarter, Sendoh and Koshino would take over Hikoichi and Shiakusu. And they would play until third quarter when Fukuda would take over Yukishiro. Leaving Sendoh, Koshino, Ishida, Fukuda and Kamiya to finish and save the game.  
  
Hikoichi was surprised, the least to say, to find out that he was playing shooting guard. It was pretty obvious that Ishida would play small forward, and that Kamiya would play point guard. It was easy to see during training that the pair would make another Sendoh and Koshino. Yukishiro, for reasons known only to Bairyn, had been made center and Shiakusu had been made power forward. Even though it was pretty obvious that Shiakusu would have made a better center because of his height. Being a head shorter then Sendoh, Shiakusu was the tallest amongst the year ones. And Hikoichi thought it was obvious that he would center, but Bairyn had insisted on him being power forward. Oh well, who knew what she was thinking about.  
  
It was pretty obvious that Bairyn was counting on Ishida and Kamiya to last through out the game. She obviously had high hopes for them. It was also obvious that she was depending on Sendoh, Koshino and Fukuda to save the game if necessary.  
  
"Listen up," said Bairyn, "This is the first match of the year for both Shoyo and us. I want you to do your best. Being third seed in this prefecture, it means that we have to beat Shoyo. If not, we'll become fourth seed in the prefecture. And Kainan will be watching as well, so don't slack in the game. Never the less, just have fun in the game. That is the most important thing and you must never admit defeat or give up hope, or else the game is over. Just do your best and live the saving of the game to Sendoh, Koshino and Fukuda okay?"  
  
"Why Fukuda, Sendoh and Koshino?" asked Yukishiro. Bairyn smiled and said, "Simply because they've played against Kainan, Shohoku and Shoyo before. This, thus, makes them more experienced and gives them the edge over you first years."  
  
"Why is our first match against Shoyo?" asked Ishida.  
  
"That's because we don't want to bite off more then we can chew. I was going to ask Kainan instead, but let's just handle one team at a time okay?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"By the way, if you lose this game, you'll have to go back to doing coach Taoka's training. So if you want a simpler life, win the game." Upon hearing this, Sendoh, Koshino, Fukuda and the other year twos and threes shuddered and looked away. Coach Taoka was not at the game because he was still away. But just the thought of going back to his training was enough to make them determined enough to win the game. They all remembered how horrible his training was and did NOT want to go through it again.  
  
"All right let's this game started!"  
  
"YOOSSH!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Pls note, I do not own 'beautiful alone' the Weiss Kreuz theme or the Nokia 7650 or the 5310 (if there is one). Just liked the ring tone and model that's all.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Ryonan team came out of the game victorious. The score was seven-nine to seven-six, in favor of the Ryonan team.  
  
Thanks to Bairyn's new training scheme, Fukuda had not only become a better shooter, but faster as well, enabling him to get more points by himself. Sendoh and Koshino were also able to work with each other better then before and with Ishida and Kamiya, the team was almost unbeatable. If it weren't for the fact that they had been losing pathetically in the first quarter, they would have had a higher score.  
  
The game had started out with Shoyo leading it thirty - ten. They could've have scored, if Bairyn hadn't held Sendoh and Koshino back and prevented them from joining till the second quarter of the second half. But she had her reasons.  
  
Having such a big lead and boosted Shoyo's confidence of winning the game and they had let their guard down. In the second quarter, Bairyn had pulled out Yukishiro and replaced him with Itsuke, a new year two. From then on, the game slid further into Shoyo's favor. But seeing the scores slid so much, had fired up Kamiya and Ishida, who ended up scoring twenty-four of the thirty-nine points that they had gotten in the first half. But the scores were still in Shoyo's favor as it was fifty-six, thirty-nine. It was only in the second half that the tables were turned on Shoyo.  
  
Seeing that Shoyo had let down their guard, Bairyn finally pulled out Hikoichi, Itsuke, and Shiakusu and replaced them with Sendoh, Koshino and Fukuda.  
  
From then on, the game was completely controlled by Ryonan. In the end, twenty of their points came from Fukuda, fifteen from Sendoh, fourteen from Koshino, five from Hikoichi, twenty-five from Ishida and Kamiya.  
  
It was quite easy to see that Bairyn had planned for all of that to happen. And it was quite clear that the team had improved tremendously, because, even under normal circumstances, not even Sendoh, even with Koshino's and Fukuda's help, would have bee able to revive such a game so that it was to their pace.  
  
The next day, the match was the hot topic of the day, and it went on for a few weeks. Everyone was talking about what a miracle it was that the game was actually won by Ryonan. No one could believe that a fourteen year old could come up with such great plans. It seemed impossible, no one believed it until they met the fourteen year old themselves.  
  
Bairyn was the center of attention for those few weeks and had to dodge the crowds who wanted to talk to her, and well, let's just say that in those few weeks, she became a better sprinter.  
  
"Hey!" greeted Sendoh as he spotted Bairyn along the school gates. Bairyn stopped in her steps and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Ya on you're way home?" asked Sendoh as he caught up with her. Bairyn nodded and said, "yeah."  
  
"Mind if I walk ya home?" Bairyn shook her head and the pair walked in silence.  
  
Tossing Bairyn a side-glance, Sendoh decided to gather his courage and ask her out.  
  
"Ermm…Bairyn?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"Hmm? Yes Sempai?" replied Bairyn.  
  
"Err…who are going with for the school dance?"  
  
"What dance? There's a dance?" said Bairyn, not really paying attention.  
  
"Yeah…every year round this time there's always a dance. It's the spring dance…are you going with anyone?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"Oh, that dance, yeah, well Ishida-kun told me about it about two days ago…"  
  
"So…you're going with him?"  
  
"I guess so, all he said to was wait for him to call me and that he'd tell me more than."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Who are you going with Sempai? I'm sure that there will be many girls who will be willing to go with you."  
  
"Yeah…well…"  
  
"With such a famous reputation, it shouldn't be a problem for a great guy like yourself to get a date right Sempai?" teased Bairyn laughingly.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," laughed Sendoh, trying to cover up for his disappointment, "Yeah, I have a few in mind. Just don't know who to ask first that's all."  
  
Stopping outside a whitewash high-rise apartment, Bairyn said, "Well, we're here. Do you want to come in for a drink or something Sempai?" looking at her, Sendoh contemplated his options. He was really interested to find out what Bairyn's lifestyle was like but it didn't seem like a good idea.  
  
"Err…I don't think you're parents will like that a lot," said Sendoh. Bairyn looked at him, laughed and said, "yeah, only if they found out. I live here with my cousin Hi-kun, I mean Mitsui. I've told you before remember?"  
  
"Eh…heh, heh, heh…oh yeah…I think I'll still pass. I got loads of work to finish up for school tomorrow."  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Nah, I think I can managed."  
  
"Think? Hey, Hi-kun is in his second year as a third year student and he still can't manage."  
  
"Uh…I think I wanna do this on my own first…"  
  
"Okay. See ya tomorrow at school then!"  
  
"Aa. Jaa! Oyasuminasai!"  
  
"Oyasumi Sempai!!"  
  
Sendoh could not believe it. The first time he had tried to actually ask a girl out and he was too late. He banged the wall next to his bed with his fist and regrettably cradled it to him. Sighing, he turned back to his work and tried to concentrate.  
  
He was almost finished with his work when his cell phone rang. Groaning, he picked up his Nokia 7650, stopping his 'Beautiful Alone' ring tone and answered it.  
  
"Yeah? Sendoh here."  
  
"Meet me at the locker room entrance at eight on the night of the spring dance."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Click! *Engaged tone*"  
  
Looking at the phone, Sendoh wondered what the message meant. Meet at eight at locker room on the fifteenth of March? Shrugging, Sendoh turned back to his work and promptly forgot all about it.  
  
*Ring tone of Beautiful Alone*  
  
Sighing, Bairyn turned over in her bed and picked up her Nokia 5310.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Meet me at the locker room entrance on the Ides of March at eight. Don't be late, I won't wait."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Click! *Engaged tone*"  
  
"Do'aho." Putting the phone down irritably, Bairyn turned back to the problem that she was tackling with Mitsui and began to explain it for the fiftieth time to the ex-MVP.  
  
"See, when you apply the Pythagoras theory to the question…"  
  
"What's the Pythagoras theory?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Super short chapter, just an insert to help you understand the development in the relationship that might just occur. This fic is ending soon. Very, very, soon. Maybe another chapter or so. Plus, plus special addition, Sendoh with his hair down dressed as Aoshi Shinomori from R.K  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sendoh wondered who it was that had called him that night. Well, he'd find out soon.  
  
Like any other person in his school, he was at home preparing to look his best for his surprise date for the spring dance. But it would be a little difficult because the theme for this year's party was a costume theme. Everyone had to come as they favorite character from either a book, a television show or cartoon/anime.  
  
Sendoh himself had received a shock, along with the rest of them team when they had been told that they had dress in coordinating outfits. The team had had a short argument over who they would go as. And it ended up that they would go as characters from the anime Ruroni Kenshin. Well, it was either that or Gundam Wing, so obviously Ruroni Kenshin won. And who else was Sendoh to be, but the non-smiling Aoshi Shinomori, leader of the Oni gang. How he was to stop smiling? Who knew? But a not smiling Sendoh was weird.  
  
Walking to the gym, where he was to meet the others, he took a peek at the locker room to see if the person who had called him was. But on one was. It was quite obvious why. It was only six forty five. The party started at seven, so it was only right that no one was there. Still…  
  
"Oi! Sendoh!! Wait for me!!!"  
  
Turning to look behind him, Sendoh realized that it was his teammate Koshino who had called out. He whistled teasingly as Koshino drew up close.  
  
Dressed as the Seikio (that spelt correct?) Troop leader, Sagara Souzho (That correct?), Koshino looked rather handsome, better than usual definitely.  
  
"Where ya off to good looking?" asked Sendoh teasingly as Koshino whacked him on the back.  
  
"To a party Aoshi!" replied Koshino laughing.  
  
"Wow, you guys look great!!" turning around, both boys looked at awe at newly recreated Bairyn.  
  
Having shed her glasses for contacts, Bairyn's normally reddish green eyes were now a sunset gold. Her usually messed up hair was now hanging straight down her back, gleaming and shining in an almost unnatural manner. Dressed in a white kimono and a blue sash, Bairyn had obviously come to the party as Tomoe, Tomoe Yukishiro, ironically, Yukishiro's ancestor.  
  
Blushing, she replied, "You guys don't look to bad either…" their cheeks turning two shades redder, Koshino and Sendoh blushed and looked away.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Yo!!! Lookin' awesome!!!"  
  
"Check out the Seikio Troop!!!"  
  
"Hey us Oni gang members are way cooler!!!"  
  
One by one, each of the team members appeared and they stood outside the gym chatting away.  
  
"Hey, you look nice…" said Hikoichi to Bairyn. Bairyn smiled shyly and said, "You don't look to bad yourself Aida sempai…ano…demo…" Before she could complete her question, Sendoh called out to them saying, "Let's go in and show them who's da BEST!!!!!!!"  
  
"YYYOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" 


	5. Chapter 5

The END!!! Seriously, it all ends here! In this chap! Finally it all ends! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I was having writer's block and my exams were on. Still here is the end of Yo-Check YA!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'd never think that it was him who made the call sempai," said Bairyn, "and I'll bet you would never have figured it to be her right?" Sendoh nodded and looked up at sky.  
  
It was beautiful clear day, and Sendoh was with Bairyn while they waited for dates to turn up for their combined anniversary dates.  
  
"You bet. It sure was a big surprise," said Sendoh, smiling at the memory of the surprise he had received when he had found who his admirer was. "Tell you the truth, I thought it was you when I saw you there."  
  
"Yeah, me too. It was nice of them though," said Bairyn. Sendoh threw her a sidelong glance and said, "You've changed quite a bit since then." Bairyn laughed and nodded saying, "You too."  
  
Sendoh looked himself up and down and ran his hand through his hair. It no longer stood up like it did in high school but instead flopped down in front of his face, covering his eyes and constantly getting in his way. Still he liked the change and was sure his girlfriend did too.  
  
He had grown too. Not only physically but mentally as well. Physically, he had grown another six point five centimeters and now stood at one nine- six point five. His built was generally the same, though he had put on a bit of weight, but he wasn't as buff as he was lean. His girlfriend made sure off that.  
  
Mentally, well, after the encounter outside the locker room, he had become even more patient and endearing. And apart from being more tolerant and understanding, he also became the romantic he always knew he'd be and the sap everyone now knew him to be.  
  
"What have you planned for tonight?" asked Bairyn. Sendoh turned his face back to the sky, enjoying the breeze the sea provided for a minute or so before he replied.  
  
"Well, I planned for us to go to the carnival, followed by dinner and a walk along the beach. I'll let you know this, I've stashed something somewhere along this beach and it's supposed to be a surprise for them when they come later. I'll show you in a while if you want."  
  
"Sure. How's being one of Japan's top players?"  
  
"Not bad. It'd be better if either Sakuragi or Rukawa would actually talk to me. Fujima and Maki I get along with just fine. The only things that come out of Sakuragi's mouth are either the words 'ore wa tensai' or 'Sendoh anata ore wa taosu' what does he want to beat me for? We're on the same team for goodness sake. Rukawa's no better. 'Do'aho' is practically the only thing I ever hear say."  
  
"I'd thought that Sakuragi would have made to the national team."  
  
"Neither would have I, though he did have the potential."  
  
"What happened to the rest of their teammates?"  
  
"Last I heard, Kogure and Mitsui were handling their own day care center somewhere in Tokyo, while Akagi is still on the injured list. I think Miyagi's got his own business somewhere in Odaiba. But that's all I know." Sendoh was about to go on, when a well-known voice stopped him.  
  
"Aki-kun! Have you been waiting long?" Sendoh smiled and turned to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. Bairyn smiled at the sight of the two lovebirds and was not surprised when her own boyfriend hugged her from behind. Turning to push his hair away from his eyes, Bairyn asked, "Are we ready to go then sempai?" nodding Sendoh stood up and turned to help the others.  
  
It was a strange night, the ides of March, that one night that changed their lives three years ago, but Sendoh liked it and he was sure that Bairyn did too. So with the setting sun highlighting their backs, Sendoh and Ayako, along with Hikoichi and Bairyn made their way into the new millennium with a party and the most precious night of their life at the beach. 


End file.
